


Welcome Home

by Jennifew



Series: Mending [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifew/pseuds/Jennifew
Summary: Jack returns to Cardiff to find he'd nearly lost Ianto while he was off searching for the Committee; both end up revealing more of their secrets.Spoilers for Fall to Earth; references to The Conspiracy.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Although I've seen a lot of people place The Conspiracy in season 2, that doesn't work for me. The Ianto in Fall to Earth is _clearly_ from season 1, and I don't recall anything in The Conspiracy that necessarily contradicts that. So this is set somewhere between Out of Time and Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack's pleasure in being back in Cardiff only lasted until he read the reports of what had happened while he was off trying to clear his name. Specifically, Ianto's report on the SkyPuncher incident.

Contrary to popular belief, he was self-aware enough to know his reaction had nothing to do with Torchwood--Ianto had identified a potential problem and, with absolutely no resources save a mobile and no back-up other than an insurance telemarketer, had managed to, if not avert catastrophe entirely, at least save lives on the ground and gain vital intel at the same time. There was nothing to criticise professionally except, perhaps, the rest of the team's unwillingness to believe Ianto in the first place. No, Jack's issue was personal, not professional.

Namely, he was terrified at what might have happened. Also what Ianto would, with his characteristic understatement, call "a bit miffed" that the Committee had, apparently, intended to frame him for the crash as well, but mostly terrified. It was pure luck that the phone call setting in motion the final part of the plot was placed by someone with a penchant for flight simulators and a willingness to give a complete stranger the benefit of the doubt, and also that Ianto had found a parachute in time to eject safely. And while a quick death in a plane crash was somewhat better than suffocating slowly while drifting in space (or so he assumed, having been spared that particular experience thus far), Jack didn't want either for Ianto. Of course, part of him suspected that if they hadn't managed to turn the ship around and reenter the Earth's atmosphere, his clever, clever Ianto would have found a way to hail one of the alien ships that passed the edges of the solar system on a fairly regular basis and arrange for their help. After all, if he could hook a mobile phone up to the water tower, who knew _what_ he was capable of?

He should probably teach Ianto Galactic Standard, just in case.

In any event, it was a challenge to keep from yelling at the rest of the team for leaving Ianto to investigate the threat to Ephraim Salt on his own. The truth was, he could imagine all too easily how Ianto's diffidence and lack of confidence would have kept him from pressing the issue. Most likely they honestly hadn't realised how serious he'd been. They still shouldn't have allowed him to go up there alone, but Ianto had admitted in his report that he hadn't informed them he intended to be on the flight, so berating the others for that seemed unfair.

He did, however, ask Ianto to stay that night. He'd intended to wait at least a day; he'd lived in the 20th century more than long enough to realise Ianto might interpret being invited into Jack's bed right away as meaning he valued the sex over Ianto's friendship--or, at least, had missed it more--which had never actually been true. Sex, even great sex, was a lot easier to come by than the friendship of a good man who knew at least some of what Jack was capable of and trusted him anyway. Still, learning how close he'd come to losing Ianto while he was off attempting to find the Committee left him needing the physical closeness.

Ianto appeared to have no objections, even agreeing to stay after Jack had thoroughly reassured himself of Ianto's continued existence (for the moment, at least). They had only spent the night together a few times, and Jack was grateful for the deviation from their usual routine.

"I'm proud of you, you know," he said quietly, knowing he would probably never have the courage to say so in a more official setting.

"For...?"

"Your work on the SkyPuncher. No, it wasn't the ideal outcome," he continued when Ianto started to object, "but it would have been a lot worse without you there. Some days, it's important to take what you can get, especially when the deck's so heavily stacked against you."

He could see that Ianto still wanted to argue, but he was also clearly starting to think about what Jack had said. In the interest of following his own advice, Jack counted that as a win.

"Could we talk about something else?"

Sensing Ianto's discomfort with the subject, he acquiesced easily. "Sure. I've said all I need to say about it anyway. Except--I'm really glad you made it home safely."

"I noticed," Ianto said, smirking. Jack shrugged, unrepentant. He probably had been a little obvious, at that. "And--so am I. About you."

"You know me, I'll always make it out of anything, eventually."

"Even so, I worry. We all do, really." Ianto shrugged, clearly wanting to downplay his concern.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I can't die. The risks aren't the same."

"I wish you'd stop saying that." Ianto's sudden vehemence took Jack by surprise; clearly this was something he felt strongly about. "You do die; I've seen it, remember? It may not stick, but that doesn't mean it isn't real. For however long or short a time it may be, you're dead. And one day you might not come back, and given the risks you insist on taking all I can do is hope I'm no longer around to see it."

Jack blinked, taken aback by the uncharacteristic show of emotion. "I had no idea you felt like that."

"We all have our secrets, sir."

"Oh yeah? So what else are you keeping from me, Ianto Jones?" In the hope of removing some of the bitterness he'd heard in the other man's voice, Jack's tone was light, teasing, but although Ianto appeared to relax a little, he answered the question seriously.

"You remember the background check you did on me when I was trying to get you to hire me?"

"Yeah?"

"I was never actually arrested for shoplifting. Or anything else, for that matter."

"You weren't? But Toshiko pulled that straight out of the police database."

Ianto looked sheepish. "I know. Before I sought you out, I'd hacked in and did a little editing."

Jack sat up. "Wait, let me get this straight. You hacked the police database to give yourself a fake criminal history?" Ianto nodded. _"Why?"_

"To get your attention. I thought you might be more inclined to hire me if I had a minor record."

"Still don't understand your thinking here, Ianto."

He sighed. "I thought it might show I don't blindly follow the rules, or something. You like that in an employee, as long as they're not your rules. Wanted to make myself more interesting, at any rate. Ordinarily a criminal charge, however minor, would be a disadvantage when trying to get a job, of course, but you'd hired Tosh. Hell, you went into a UNIT prison to recruit her! So I didn't think it would be a problem for you."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Yvonne, of course. It came up once when she was ranting about you. I don't think she could decide whether to be outraged that you might have damaged Torchwood's reputation if it ever got out, or impressed with your creativity when it came to recruitment. Either way, she was jealous you got to Tosh before she could."

"Huh. So all this time, you've secretly been a law abiding citizen instead of the juvenile delinquent I'd hired."

"Oh, I never said _that_."

"Huh?"

Ianto smirked. "The shoplifting was real. I just never got caught."

Jack barked a laugh. "You never cease to surprise me, Ianto Jones."

"I try my best, sir."

Jack felt his smile fade as a thought occurred to him. Ianto had proven he could be trusted with more than one of Jack's secrets; perhaps it was time to trust him with one of Torchwood's. After all, he'd be leaving one day, and who would ensure those poor people were taken care of once he did?

"Jack? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I was just thinking it might be time you learned something. It's technically Torchwood-related, but I'd prefer none of the others to know."

Ianto appeared to consider that for a moment before asking, "Will not knowing endanger anyone?"

"No, it'll just prevent them from worrying about something they can't do anything to help, or stop. And...it means they can't judge me for not being able to do more myself."

Judging by the expression on Ianto's face, he immediately guessed who that latter concern applied to, but all he said was, "In that case, sir, of course I won't tell them."

"Thank you." He paused, trying to decide where to begin. "How much do you know about how the Rift works?"

Ianto's voice didn't betray the alarm in his eyes as he asked, "The physics involved?"

"No! No, I mean more from a...practical perspective."

"Just what we all do, I suppose. Rift in space and time, picks things up and deposits them here...you've given the speech often enough. Why?"

"Have you ever really thought about it? Beyond what I tell everyone? What it means?"

"I take it you aren't referring to the problems the things it drops off cause us."

"Not exactly, no."

Ianto got that faraway look he often had when he was deep in thought, the one Jack would never admit he found adorable.

"If it can take beings and objects from other places and those from this place but other times, such as the Sky Gypsy...are you saying it also takes them from here and now?"

If the topic weren't so serious, Jack was afraid he might be beaming with pride. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And I suppose there's no way to predict when that will happen," Ianto mused, sounding worried.

"Afraid not."

"So then, why tell me?"

He took a deep breath before replying; this was the point of no return, and if he was wrong about Ianto...well, this would likely be when he found out. "Because sometimes it returns them. Not always after they were taken, and almost never in any condition to return to their old lives."

Ianto swore, but the predominant emotion in his eyes was concern. "What happens to them?"

"While they're gone or after they come back?"

"Either. Both."

"While they're gone...it varies. Some end up as slaves, some witness things the human mind was not meant to withstand. A few even get hooked on alien drugs that can't be synthesised on Earth. Whatever their individual experiences, nearly all of those who've been returned in my time with Torchwood have been severely damaged. Physically, mentally, or both."

"And after?"

"After...they used to be locked down in the cells, when they weren't killed outright. It depended on who the leader of Torchwood Three happened to be at the time."

"What does the current leader of Torchwood Three do?" Ianto's voice held no condemnation, only a gentle curiosity.

"I purchased an old facility out on Flat Holm Island, set up an asylum of sorts. They're still locked away much of the time--for their own safety and that of the other residents--but they receive medical care and what comforts can be safely provided. It's not much, but since it's an island some of the calmer residents are even allowed short breaks outside now and then."

To his surprise, Ianto was nodding thoughtfully. "That would explain it, then."

"Explain what?"

"The substantial expenditures every month with your authorisation but no easily identifiable purpose or recipient." Jack's surprise must have shown on his face, because Ianto added, "You do recall that I deal with the accounting, don't you? I noticed the funds disappearing into an account only you have access to months ago."

"How do you know I'm not just keeping it for myself?"

That earned him the raised-eyebrow-scornful-look combination. "You mean, aside from the fact that you haven't paid rent in years, never go on holiday, and have fairly low-cost vices, and therefore no need for that kind of embezzlement?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, aside from that."

Ianto shrugged. "The actual amount varies from month to month and is never an even number. It seemed reasonable to assume it went to specific purchases or other expenses, which implied you were paying off of invoices. As I said, I couldn't think of any reason to believe you were spending that kind of money on yourself, which meant it was for Torchwood, and if you were handling the paperwork personally rather than fobbing it off on me like the rest, I assumed it was important. Or, at least, classified, since payroll's rather important too and I deal with that. There's plenty of room in the budget for your mystery payouts, so I didn't actually need to know what they were for. If it had ever started to impact our regular operations, I would have said something, but until then...."

"Not your place?" Jack teased.

"Exactly."

"Want to make it your place?"

"Sorry?"

"I'll still handle things as I have been--it's sort of my pet project, I guess you could say, so I'm not trying to 'fob it off on you', but now that you know the basics I see no reason not to bring you in on the details as well. I know how much you like knowing everything, and maybe you'll have some ideas for things we could improve."

Not to mention the fact that the Doctor could appear any day now, and Jack would feel better knowing those poor people would still have someone to look out for them and see the bills got paid, even after Jack himself was gone. Of his current team, it was Ianto, with his attention to detail and penchant for taking care of people, who was best suited to the task.

"I don't know that I'd be able to help at all," Ianto replied, "but I'm certainly willing to give it a go. Sometimes it takes fresh eyes to come up with something that seems obvious in hindsight."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I know what's there now is better than what was done in the past, but I can't help thinking there must be ways to make those people more comfortable without sacrificing their or the staff's safety. You're good at that kind of thing. I'm not."

"True," Ianto agreed. "A lot of what goes into making a place comfortable is in the little touches, and you've never been one for paying attention to detail."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the dig, but since it happened to be true--he'd always been more of a big-picture guy; not paying attention to details had gotten him into trouble more than once--he refrained from commenting.

"Next time it looks like we're going to have a slow day, I'll take you out there, show you around. I'm also going to give you access to that account; if you don't mind, if you do come up with something I may just tell you to go ahead implement your idea, and there's no point in making you go through me for any expenses. I know you wouldn't go crazy with it, and like you pointed out, you already have access to the majority of our funds. I just like to keep all the Flat Holm expenses separate."

"That's fine."

Now that there was no turning back, Jack realised he didn't know what outcome he was hoping for from the proposed visit. If Ianto found things to change, there was no question those poor people's lives would be better for it. If he didn't, it would mean Jack truly had done all he could for them. In Ianto's opinion, at least. And he was starting to realise that Ianto's opinion meant a great deal to him, more than he would have expected.

They were friends, of course, and Jack did value his friends' opinions. But more than that, Ianto was brilliant. Compassionate. _(Passionate.)_ Devious. Loyal. Funny, if you appreciated such dry wit (and Jack definitely did). Almost frighteningly competent. And somehow, when it counted, he was the least judgemental, most accepting person Jack could think of, save perhaps the Doctor. Also like the Doctor, he had high standards, but they weren't impossible ones. Ianto understood that while ideals were important, they were also frequently impractical, and sometimes there simply was no good option. Taken all together, this was a man whose good opinion Jack desperately wanted, as hard as that was to admit. If Ianto thought well of him, he'd know he was doing something right, making up for some of the things in his past he wasn't proud of. If not even he could see how hard Jack had tried to help those people, he'd know he truly had failed them. 

He wondered when he had let himself start caring again what people thought of him. If he were honest with himself, it was probably around thirty seconds after he'd realised the accusations Ianto had thrown at him the night they'd learned why he had been so desperate to get hired had in fact been true.

If the Doctor didn't return soon, Jack was beginning to be afraid that when the time came he might not want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay; this was the fic that was only half-written when I began posting. I'd hoped that the self-imposed deadline would help me finish, but it took longer than I'd have liked, and I'm still not entirely happy with it. Do I get points for posting while on vacation? :)


End file.
